


Safe Within the Dark

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the dark is the only place they truly feel safe... written for emofest at Live Journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Within the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains Slash, Incest and Sexual Overtones so Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks!! All Warnings are in the tags so refer to those before reading!! Enjoy!!

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=12.png)   


 

  
**Safe Within the Dark by HPFangirl71**   


Albus twitched nervously when he felt a hand snake around his middle. He felt a warm body lay down beside him in the bed and a familiar voice reassured him he was safe.

“Its okay now Al. Whoever it was ran off when they realized dad was home”

Al’s voice quivered as he tried answering his brother and in failing, instead chose to remain quiet. He could feel James’ fingers laying soothing circles across his back and it helped him to relax some.

This was all his fault; he was the one who’d insisted that they tell the truth and now look where it had gotten them. They were virtual prisoners in their own home and even that wasn’t nearly as safe as the walls of Azkaban. He could still remember the sounds of that brick crashing through their living room window. It had barely missed poor Lily and then it had shot out sparks that had singed Draco’s favorite curtains. The words incest and queer adorning that square shaped rock still loomed large within his mind.

Tears trailed down his face as he felt James’ fingers leave his back only to begin stroking at the nape of his neck. The whole evening had been frightening and now the only place he felt safe was here in the dark with his brother’s arms encircling him. He knew that their closeness was considered wrong but he just couldn’t grasp why. He loved James and it shouldn’t matter that they both had the same blood, should it?

“Does Dad know you’re in here?” he whispered finally, unsure of what else there was to say.

“Yeah, Draco told him you’d need me and he shouldn’t be like all the others, trying to keep us apart”

“Wow, hard to believe he’s on our side after the hard time we gave him when he and dad got together” Al said, in an almost incredulous voice.

James’ lips warm and soft pressed down against the crook of his neck and he could feel the embrace of his arms tightening around him. The hug was turning from brotherly into something deeper, more meaningful.

“I’m sorry James”

Al’s voice broke out in a breathy gasp as he fought to keep his guilt-ridden sobs inside. He hated himself for doing this to his brother. James deserved better and Al couldn’t handle the fact that he was the cause of all this misery.

“Sorry for what?” James questioned him as he pressed another kiss against his brother’s ear and then teased the flesh with his tongue in a seductive manner.

Al tensed at the intimate movement. He didn’t deserve this, especially not now.

“For ruining your life,” he whispered, “If it weren’t for me, you’d be married off to Mary-Anne Mclaggen instead of stuck here defending my honor”

“And I’d be miserable and we both know it”

James turned his brother around to face him and Al could tell he was angry by his brother’s words.

“There is no place I want to be besides right here with you Al. When are you going to figure that out?”

James’ words came out with mixed emotions. He loved his brother but sometimes he could be so damn infuriating. Albus was always trying to play the martyr card and it sometimes got a bit much for his older brother.

Sure James had been engaged to the Mclaggen slag at one time but it was only out of familial duty. It was something he’d thought he had to do for their mother’s sake. He was still so glad that his brother had come to him that night before his ill-fated wedding. He could remember how shaky the boy had been, so terrified that James would think he was a freak for confessing such feelings.

Al had been at such a loss for words that he’d finally given up on speech and kissed James open mouthed, tongue snaking in between his brother’s lips with all his pent up needs and desire. James could also recall his own relief as he’d kissed his brother back that night with the same unrelenting ache that was driving Al. He’d always been afraid that he was the strange one, having the perverse feelings that he had for his baby brother.

That was the night that he’d realized Albus returned his ill-bred feelings and it had filled him with a resounding relief and courage. Their love was unconventional and nobody would be able to understand it but it hadn’t really mattered to them back then. That had been the first night of many that he’d claimed Albus for his very own. It was also the night he’d called off his wedding, with no explanations and no regrets.

It was the coming out to the world that had been harsh. Al had wanted everyone to know, hadn’t wanted to have to keep his love for James a secret. The sentimental Hufflepuff within him had driven both his romanticism and loyalty toward the whole situation. Their mother had been disgusted; she’d blamed Harry for it of course. A part of James felt she only did that because of Draco. She still couldn’t get over the fact that their father had moved on, found himself a new love while she hopped from man to man, never seeming satisfied.

Harry had tried to be a bit more understanding only because he knew what it felt like to have everyone in the world second-guessing your choices. Draco had been most accepting of it since his ex wife had left him to shack up with his own father. Technically, it wasn’t incest but she had kept it close within the family. She’d also kept him from his son Scorpius for years afterwards using Draco’s preference for men as her means. Ironically, it had been their aunt Hermione who’d gotten Draco his son back. She’d also been the one to reintroduce him to their father. The rest as the muggles would say… was history.

 

Now as he lay within the small twin size bed, his body half wrapped around his scared and shaking little brother, he wondered how people could be so cruel. Al was one of the sweetest kindest men he knew, would never hurt a fly and here total strangers were throwing epitaphs and death threats at him. All they wanted to do was to be left in peace. They loved one another and it shouldn’t be anyone’s business but their own. Their father’s celebrity made it a moot point though and so these people felt they had a right to know exactly what went on behind their closed doors.

He pulled Al close, his lips pressing down hard upon his mouth. He felt a bit of reluctance behind the kiss but soon the other man was opening his mouth to his own. He could taste the faint flavor of pumpkin juice upon his tongue as it swept up into his mouth. He let out a moan as a small hand grasped at the tails of his shirt. His cock hardened from the close proximity of his brother’s body against his own. It never failed to amaze him how Al always knew what to do to get a rise out of him. He was James’ perfect match, in the way their bodies instinctively came together like the pieces of a puzzle.

No, they probably weren’t safe right now what with all the bad publicity and public outrage over their relationship, which was evident by the evening’s earlier events. Yet right here within this moment, James knew he couldn’t help but feel any safer or any more right than he did in the darkness, his body pressing close and hot against his little brother’s frame. As Albus snuggled up against him, his slim body demanding more contact, James thought fuck the rest of the world… whether it was wrong or right, he had everything he needed here within his arms.


End file.
